Army Postal Service (India)
| preceding1 = | preceding2 = | dissolved = | superseding1 = | superseding2 = | agency_type = Military Postal Service | jurisdiction = | headquarters = सेना डाक भवन Sena Dak Bhawan | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | region_code = IN | coordinates = | motto = Hindi : मेल-मिलाप English : Reconciliation (Restoration of Friendly Relations) | employees = | budget = | minister1_name = Manohar Parrikar | minister1_pfo = Defence Minister | minister2_name = | minister2_pfo = | deputyminister1_name = | deputyminister1_pfo = | deputyminister2_name = | deputyminister2_pfo = | chief1_name = Major General AK Shori | chief1_position = Additional Director General Army Postal Service | chief2_name = | chief2_position = | public_protector = | deputy = Deputy Director General Army Postal Service | parent_department = Dept. of Post , Government of India | parent_agency = Indian Armed Forces | child1_agency = | child2_agency = | keydocument1 = | website = Indian Army | map = | map_width = | map_caption = | footnotes = | embed = }} The Army Postal Service (APS), functions as a government-operated military mail system in India. A primary feature of Army Postal Service systems is that normally they are subsidized to ensure that military mail posted between duty stations abroad and the home country (or vice versa) does not cost the sender any more than normal domestic mail traffic. In some cases, Indian military personnel in a combat zone may post letters and/or packages to the home country for free, while in others, senders located in a specific overseas area may send military mail to another military recipient, also located in the same overseas area, without charge. Officers are deputed primarily from the Indian Postal Service and from the Army Corps. Army Postal Service is the only service that enables civil service officers to work in the armed forces. Activities Army Postal Service provides Postal, Remittance, Savings & Insurance services to Army, Indian Navy, Air Force and Paramilitary forces personnel through 500 Field Post Offices established across the country. It also provides cover to Indian troops deployed with United Nations Peace Keeping Forces abroad. History Pre Independence Post Independence Organisational Set-Up The head of Army Postal Service is the Additional Director General Army Postal Service at Army Headquarters in the rank of Major General. He is assisted by Deputy Director General Army Postal Service in the rank of Brigadier at Army Headquarters. The two Command Based Post Offices at Delhi and Kolkota and Army Postal Service Centre at Kamptee Nagpur are commanded by Commandants in the rank of Colonel. The Officers Commanding Corps/Divisional/Area/Border Roads/Assam Rifles/Air Force Postal Units in the rank of Lt Col/ Major/Captain monitor the functioning of Field Post Offices under their control and discharge the functions of the Postal Advisor to the General-Officer-Commanding. Two Central Base Post Offices and Section Base Post Offices serve as the nodal points for mail processing. Head of Army Postal Service References Category:Military logistics units and formations